Sweet Sins
by Terrain
Summary: An angel died today, and in that day, an angel is born. But what if that angel has attracted a demon? PG13 Yaoi in later chapters, don't read if you don't like. R&R, please.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I see her. Sometimes I see that sweet angel. And sometimes I don't. But occasionally, on one of my missions in the Pronteran capital, I see the girl sitting by her window, writing and reading. Those days I always think, 'Why have I chosen this?'.

However, tonight I did not see her. I did not see that young girl who haunts my dreams, as if a message from the gods that I should stop my mission and seek her out. I was tearing my heart apart metaphorically, for I was battling my instincts on this mission. Finally, after contemplating everything about the past week's events, I jumped from the roof towards the cobbled road without a sound. I stole through the alleyways, a dark rift in the shadows. As I reached the window in the Sanctuary, I could see her, a frail little girl resting in the bed. I knew then, after seeing the many doctors and priests, that something was wrong. As the others left, I saw the little girl's eyes flutter open, and look directly towards me at the window.

She smiled at me. She smiled at me like she had known me all her life, and we had just met on the market streets. I quietly opened the window, and slipped through the sill. I landed with a quiet 'pat' on the wooden floor, and strode towards her bedside. As I neared, I could see the sweat marring her fair skin. As I crouched by the brass bed, she only smiled further.

"You've come to kill me, have you?" She did not ask. I was stunned for a short while, but in short came back to my senses. As she stared up at me, her smile faltered only the slightest.

"Please, wait half a year. After then, if you must, you may take my life." She pleaded with me, her voice quivered with her raw will to live. I stared into her longing eyes, and I understood. I nodded my head, and disappeared from her view.

I knew then, that she was carrying a child.

As I reached the hidden temple of the assassins, I took a deep breath through the muffler I was wearing. The howling sands around me whipped my clothing about, and stung my eyes. But all this could not compare to the raw fear I felt in my gut, clenched towards breaking point.

As I strode past the sandman guards, I nodded towards one of the assassins I had worked with, casually staring off towards Morocc, as if the sandstorm wasn't happening.

I stepped onto the weathered stone of the ancient temple entrance, and shook the sand coating my entire body. As I pulled the muffler off my mouth, I was immediately taken to the Fuehrer and shoved into the dark chamber.

"So.. the girl's soul has not been taken to Hel?" The cold, and frighteningly calm voice came from the darkness.

"No, my Lord." I couldn't control the fear seeping into my words. The Fuehrer was the most feared man in the world to assassins, and the populace outside, was oblivious to his power. The Fuehrer could easily take over the country alone, but for an unknown reason, had not. However, he tended to unleash his wrath upon any orders he had given being contradicted. And I had done just that.

"And tell me… why has she not died?" I could almost picture his slow, feline smile in the darkness, a sadistic gleam in his coal black eyes.

"Because… I felt at this time it would be bad to kill her." I calmed my voice, and relaxed my thoughts. "In the near futures, I predict she will die of an illness. This illness will be a poison I will inject into her system, and it will leave no traces. In roughly six months, she is expecting a child. And if I poison her system beforehand, at least three hours before her labor begins, it wall appear that she died at childbirth." I ended my speech, and stood straight.

"Well.. it seem the boy has grown up." A dark chuckle echoed throughout the chamber, and I felt the sweat on my neck slowly drip into my shirt. "However, you still did not inform me of this. A week in the Penalty Chamber." He dismissed me, and I felt the fear inside my gut explode, and the tiny shards rip my body apart. The Penalty Chamber was a five by three foot stone box outside in the desert, and it can get hot enough to reach one hundred degrees inside. It was the one thing I feared more than the Fuehrer.

As I was led outside and to the Chamber, I was roughly shoved into the box and the door was locked. As I curled into the most comfortable position possible, I could nearly feel the skin melt off me as the air burned my lungs.

This was going to be a long day.

Hot.

The word kept repeating itself in my head, as I felt the skin touching the walls of the box start to redden. The stone felt like fire, and I couldn't move an inch without it intensifying. Four hours past.

I don't think I can last a week.

Eight hours.

I think I'm starting to go a little insane. I keep thinking of her, though I know in half a year I'll kill her. I really hope I die in here.

Twelve hours.

I believe I've gone insane.

In six days, I'll be able to leave this box. If it isn't the burning heat of the day, it's the freezing cold of the night. It feels below zero in here, but it is little better then the heat.

As the seventh morning sun rose, I felt my body stir from it's comatose state. The sun hit the box, but no light broke the stone. I felt the lock of the door swivel, and the light suddenly broke through as the door was open, and my eyes quickly burned at the sudden light. As I stared ahead, the silhouette of the guard came into view.

"Week's past. Go." He dragged me out and barked, and, seeing as I wasn't moving, dragged me through the cold sand and into the temple. As he dropped me into the dark chamber, the Fuehrer let out a small breath.

"So, have you retained your sanity?" I kept quiet. I knew if I spoke, he would lock me away again. From the breath earlier, I knew he was angry at something. So, after a few minutes of silence, he called the guard to take me to my chamber.

As I walked through the door of my home, I dropped to my knees and let out a breath. It felt as if a thousand weights had been lifted from me to leave the Fuehrer's chamber.

I quickly went to clean up, the sweat literally pooling around me with my clothes. I needed water, food, and a shower.

Six months drifted like a water lily across the surface of a pond. Before I had realized, I had brought the poison to the window of the girl, barely three hours before her expected child's birth. As I snuck into the room, she smiled at me again, though her smile was much weaker.

"Six months have passed, and it is time." I muttered, my voice like crimson silk in the wind after the death of a nation. I carefully stole the last few steps from her, and brought out the tiny blade coated with the poison.

"Please, take care of my baby." As I lightly broke the skin of her inner elbow and reached her vein, I brought down my mask and kissed her on the lips, the reaper's kiss. I waited with her for over twelve minutes, before unconsciousness took her away. She would be awake in less than two and a half hours. And after the birth of her child, she would die.

The time seemed to evaporate like the rain in the summer's heat. Soon, I could hear her screams coming from the small, white room she had lived in. The screams wrenched at my heart, and I couldn't bear the thought of losing her. As her screams quieted, and the cries of a baby could be heard, I brought out my knife and put it to my wrist.

"Take care of my baby." I stilled. The plea reverberated through my head, and I sheathed my blade. As the people inside muttered amongst themselves, they left the hall.

I climbed back into the window, and took my first look at the child, sleeping in a blanket next to the cold, peaceful girl. It was a boy. I took a quill and parchment out of a desk. As I inked the quill, I scribbled a quick note.

_This boy's name shall be Sheep, for his mother shall forever be sleeping. He is one of these sheep that lets her rest in eternal slumber._

I left the note next to the baby, kissing him on the forehead. I gave a long kiss on the lips of the girl, and quickly leapt out the window, blending into the crowd without a second glance back at the window where my love and her child lay quietly.

Angel, died seventeen years.

**I hope you like it, 'cause I do. Anyway, R&R please, as reviews are the blood of my fingers. Hope to get another chapter done tomorrow or the next day.**

**Fuehrer – The Leader, Hitler was called this.**

**Death of a nation – The only sound is the soft whip of a flag in the completely serene quiet of nothing moving.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alexander!" A shrill and weathered voice penetrated the wooden doors of the Sanctuary, "What have you done now!?"

Biting his lip, his brow creased with worry, the green haired novice snuck around the building, a spiked club behind his back. He had smacked another one of those pet Orcs, mistaking it for another monster. He was worried that he would get another session with the paddle.

As he rounded the corner, two priests were chatting to each other. As he ducked behind the wall, he could hear their voices over the chirping of the birds.

"So, Alexander did it again, huh?"

"I hear Alexander killed a pet Orc!"

"No way! Father's going to be pissed!"

As he heard the footsteps on the cobbled stones draw closer, he prayed to God that he wouldn't get caught. He still couldn't sit normally from last week's paddling.

As if to answer his prayers, a hand reached down from a small ledge just above him and yanked him up effortlessly. As he was deposited rather roughly onto the ledge, his back pressed against the window and his legs dangling over the side, he grinned at the assassin sitting next to him.

"Thanks, Ter-chan, I thought I was a goner for a second there." He smiled, inwardly squealing when he saw the annoyed expression upon the usually calm exterior of the man.

"I told you not to call me that, _Alexander_." The assassin's face was all but calm when the thought registered across the novice's mind.

"Hey! It's Sheep to you!" He pouted, and nearly fell off the ledge when he heard a roar coming from the inside of the room they were sitting out of.

"Alexander! There you are, boy, you are in for a whooping!" The deep and angered voice of the "Councilor" rang the window behind them. Sheep let out a small 'eep', and scrambled to jump off the ledge, at least ten feet above ground.

However, the assassin gripped his shirt, and with one hand leapt onto the roof with practiced ease. As he let Sheep hang from his hand, he quickly took up speed and ran towards the edge of the roof.

"Hey! Terrain, stop, you'll kill us!" Ignoring the boy's pleas, he leapt over the edge, landed on a fencepost with the agile of a cat, and proceeded to sprint through the streets. As he broke through a rather nasty crowd, he ran through straight to the west gate. As he quickly ordered a warp portal to the mountainous village of Payon, he shook Sheep to stop his squirming. As the customary blue light covered them, he felt the rising feeling of his body losing the force of gravity, before he felt the weight hit him full and he dropped to the ground again, on his feet. He then quickly sprinted northeast, passing by a number of startled citizens and travelers, as well as merchants trying to sell their rubbish. As he reached the clearing where the entrance to the Payon caves was located, he dropped Sheep onto the ground, and sat panting lightly on a bench. As Sheep dusted himself off, and grimaced at the red mark on his neck caused by the tight grip the assassin had on him, and sat next to Terrain, snorting indignantly.

"I could have walked." He muttered, rubbing his neck.

"No, you would have slowed me down." Without looking at him, he asked the young, pretty girl to register this place as his safe place, hoisting him up again, and dragged him to the entrance to the cave, a nasty formation filled with strange skeletons, giant vicious bats, man-eating abominations, and even odd green balls of jellopy that harvested items. He quickly grabbed his healing clip out of his storage, before booting the boy down the steep entranceway and onto the cold, hard stone ground below. As he himself casually strode down the natural stairs and met the glares coming from the novice, he all but smiled.

"Time for some training."

Four hours and roughly four hundred red potions later, Terrain was feeling the urge to throttle Sheep. The boy had barely been able to kill a familiar, without his help, but now through all this work, he could kill one alone. However, he still needed improvement before he ventured down the class path. The boy constantly needed assistance, especially when he repeatedly stabbed something and went to kill another without finishing the first off; which then resulted in a horde to counterattack.

As Sheep slumped against the rough surface of the rock wall, the slime coating his back and the green blood of zombies soaking through his soft-sole boots, Terrain was crouched, completely clean, on the edge of a rock. He looked bemused towards the panting boy, and sighed before leaning back against the wall.

After a short while of contemplating the next step in the boy's training, the assassin decided to venture deeper into the caves. In life-threatening conditions, people got stronger by learning to adapt.

As they reached the maze of twisted caverns, Terrain turned to the boy and examined his haggard state. The boy's clothes had rips and tears in it, as well as blood, sweat, and unmentionable substances literally sewn into it. He decided he could survive here, for a short while.

So, shoving the boy down the small dip to the next series of walkways, grinning at the burst of angered protests, Terrain slid gracefully down the slope and landed without a sound. However, Sheep slammed into the wall and rumbled the structure, scaring off a few creatures in the process. One familiar was so surprised, it clothes-lined itself on a stalactite.

Hauling the boy to his feet with a grunt, he directed him to kill the stunned familiar. Without a second thought, Sheep pierced its chest and watched as it faded away. Then he went on to kill a few skeletons and another familiar

This could take a long, long time.

"Hungry?" He asked, his dark eyes boring a hole in the smooth rock ceiling. Over the last few days, the boy had made good progress. Soon, he would be able to progress to the acolyte stage. However, first he needed food in his belly, and a good night's rest.

"Yes, very." The raspy voice of the young boy tickled the assassin's sensitive hearing, and he nodded shortly before tossing a small purple wing towards the boy.

"Use it, it should take you back to the entrance." Terrain brought out his own wing, and waited until the boy had crushed the wing, before he himself crushed it.

Sapphire powder came out from the small wing, and as if ushered by an invisible wind, circled around him and created a bright light of shining sapphire. As the wind picked up, he was sent magically towards his last recorded safe point.

As soon as the powder evaporated into the void, Terrain knew something was wrong. Apart from the several mindless novices, few advanced classes laughing at the little ones, and the poor merchants selling overpriced wings, potions, and crude weapons, there was no emerald haired boy. He had forgotten to tell Sheep to save at the clearing

Sheep was not there.

**What did you think of this chapter? I've been extremely busy as of late, and due to a lack of time, haven't been able to update. Now if you find any mistakes, review/flame/whatever me and I'll fix them. This chapter was originally going to take place in the Culverts, but I changed my mind and edited it.**

**Tsukura: Thanks, I didn't think anyone would like this. In response to your comment, I must say, I don't rush relationships. Besides, the boy was just born you know. Give him time, hm?**

**Fushica: Really? I had no idea there was someone called the Fuhrer in the game. The child is actually a friend of mine, who plays a guy, and she is hopefully doing a counterpart storing of the same pairing. The assassin is mine, too. And the kid would make a horrible assassin; he talks too much.**

**Let's see to the next chapter, then.**


End file.
